Tomato flavored love
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: Collection of Spain/S.Italy/Spain short fics. 12. Turtles!
1. Siesta

**Title:** Siesta  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Wordcount:** 600+/-  
**Pairing/Characters:** Spain/South Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary:** Lovino tries to wake up Spain, who is taking a nap. Pure fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** (applicable to the entire series of one-shots) I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia in any way, shape or form.  
**A/N:** For the kink meme (link in profile, or simply google "hetalia kink meme"). sleepy!Spain is absolute love. Heck, this _pairing_ is love, period. Lovelovelove_love_.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lovino stared and stared at the Spaniard currently sprawled in bed. He had to admit it; the weather was perfect for a nap. Warm, but with a breeze cool enough to make it bearable and pleasant.

…but it was already time to get the fuck up, especially since Antonio himself had requested to be woken up about this time.

He had tried to talk to him, poke him, drag the curtains to let the sunlight do the trick, but the reactions had been, respectively, to grumble and turn around, bat his hand away, and drag the covers and cover himself up to the root of his hair. And yet, the bastard showed no signs to wake up, not even slightly.

An urge to use his "special waking technique" was slowly getting to him, but he'd rather save it for desperate times, so to speak. That, and he figured Spain had a right to fear it now that his body was bigger, unlike his child-self.

Grumbling some more, he tried again, now yanking the covers _off_ the Spaniard's face, towering above him. Not seeing any change, he reached out, shaking him by the shoulder.

There was some grumbling, but the bastard, _again_, resumed sleeping the second he stopped shaking him, a stupid smile in his face.

_Merda_, he thought. He shook him harder this time.

"Lovi~" Antonio said, and then laughed. He stopped, puzzled. Why was he laughing? "Lovino, Lovi, so cute~."

He bit his lip, feeling himself blush, a wave of insults going through his head. What the hell was up with this bastard? He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will the stupid blush to get away. That idiot called him that all the time, what was so freaking special about now?

Climbing to the bed, kneeling next to him, he decided to get him up once and for all.

Except it seemed the weight on the bed alerted the Spaniard, and he pounced.

"Ehhh?" Lovino said, suddenly feeling himself trapped between Antonio's arms "BASTARD!" he yelled "YOU WERE AWAKE?"

"I woke up just now," Antonio said, a little sleepy (and amused) smile on his face "were you climbing to the bed to sleep with me, Lovi?" he asked

"I was trying to wake you up, like you asked, you idiot!" he spat, trying with all his might to get off the bed

"Let's sleep a bit more, sí?" he said, apparently royally ignoring him

"No way, it's way past siesta time! And let me go, idiot!"

"You know…" he started, ignoring him again "I was just dreaming about you. When you used to sleep with me when you were little…" Lovino felt the arms around him loosen up, allowing him to scoot away just enough to look at the smile in Antonio's face.

Lovino stopped struggling. His fist found Antonio's shirt and gripped it lightly, his red face getting closer to the other man's chest.

"Ten minutes. No more" he grumbled in the end.

Antonio chuckled, bringing him closer again, his hands going up and down his back, soothingly. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" he teased, his finger playing a little with Lovino's pants. He chuckled again when he felt Lovino begin to struggle and said "kidding, I'm just kidding, please stay".

"Enjoy your precious ten minutes of sleep already… idiot," Lovino grumbled.

Antonio smiled at the shy, yet commanding tone, kissing Lovino's forehead before accommodating himself on the bed. "Gracias, Lovi…" he said.

All the answer he got was Lovino snuggling closer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**_ Merda_ is "shit" in Italian. _Gracias_ is Spanish for "thanks", _sí_ is Spanish for "yes". Just in case. I will post more drabbles and or fics as I edit them. I can't tell you how often that will happen, as I will only publish as chapters here short fics/drabbles, but this two are in my brain often enough that I live to write them.

Please, review?


	2. Late

**Title:** Late**  
Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Wordcount:** 860+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** Spain/South Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)**  
Summary: **Antonio helps Lovino with his hair to avoid being late to a meeting.**  
A/N:** For the kink meme, once again. …Have I mentioned sleepy!Spain is _love_?

xxxxxxxxxx

Lovino opened his eyes, sunlight tickling his eyes.

Wait, sunlight?

"Wake up, idiot!" he said, shoving the sleeping person next to him "we are going to be late for our meeting with my brother and that stupid potato bastard!"

Antonio woke up with a start, feeling disoriented.

"The alarm…?" Lovino said, looking in the night table on his side of the double bed, patting the surface searching for the alarm clock. A couple of seconds later, he stopped, puzzled.

Sitting up, Antonio, too, searched for the missing alarm clock, finding it tucked below his pillow (he had probably reached out for the alarm himself, turning it off, given the fact that, he now realized, he had basically taken Lovino's side of the bed to hug him in his sleep). Laughing nervously, he turned to face the other male, "e-ehehe… I'm sorry, Lovi…"

"Just…" Lovino said, a hand covering his eyes, trying to stay calm "just get dressed, idiot" he finally said, throwing the sheets off the bed and heading for the closet in which he had put his clothes

Reluctantly, Antonio got up. He rubbed his eyes, checking the alarm clock. Good, they could still be on time if they hurried up (they'd probably have to wait, knowing Feliciano's penchant to drag Germany around and show him anything). His eyes fell on the chair near the bed. There was a fresh change of clothes there. He stopped to look at them… he surely hadn't been the one to put them there…

He smiled, touched. He had come from a meeting last night, tired as hell, and he had dragged Lovino to the double bed, not minding the protests and the kicking and struggling, and basically didn't remember anything more after that.

He went to the bathroom, quickly washing the sleepiness away and fixing his hair a little.

He then got dressed quickly, feeling happier than he probably had any right to having just woken up and all. Finishing his task, he caught sight of Lovino, sitting in a chair in front of the mirror, finishing putting on his pants and tying his shoes.

He walked towards him, grabbing a hairbrush from a near table, and stopped behind him where he was sure Lovino could see him.

"What?" he said, now hurriedly buttoning his shirt.

"Let me help?" he said, raising the hand with the brush in it

"I'm big enough to brush my own hair," Lovino said, looking at him like he was the craziest person he had ever seen

"We can save time this way" he said, smiling "look; I'm all ready. Besides, I used to do this all the time, didn't I?"

"When I was a _kid_," Lovino's, cheeks reddened slightly

"Well then, think of it as payback for your help?"

"I-I just put those there because I knew otherwise we'd be late because of you, bastard" Lovino said, clearly understanding what the other man meant and trying to avoid the subject

Not listening, Antonio decided to do it anyway. Reaching out for another chair, he knelt on it behind Lovino, lightly brushing the strands of his hair.

Flushing, Lovino continued fixing his shirt, eyes fixed anywhere but on the reflection in front of them.

Antonio chuckled "I wonder if dying your hair green would make you look more like a tomato, with that cute face of yours…" he said, clearly amused

Lovino opened his eye wide, turning with all the intention of insulting each and every one of Spain's ancestors, but in his hurry, he managed to tangle his curl into the brush. He hissed, straightening up, an instant shot of pleasure going through his body.

Antonio stopped, awkwardly trying to untangle it without making things worse. In the process, he tugged again, and this time, Lovino couldn't quite keep himself from moaning. Not being able to resist that, he bent over, his mouth finding Lovino's neck, giving butterfly kisses to the skin still showing.

"No… idiot…" Lovino said, his body trembling a little

"But…"

"No. We need to go…" he said, even if he didn't sound entirely convinced

Gathering the will from nowhere, Antonio stopped, and managed to untangle Lovino's curl without further incident, finishing the brushing and standing up just in case something else happened.

Lovino took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Shaking just a little, he got up and suddenly turned around, looking at Antonio straight into the eyes.

Antonio felt himself froze, and waited.

Lovino walked up to him, yanked him by the shirt, and kissed him. Hard.

"L-later," he said, separating from him "_idiot_," he said, after turning around and making a beeline for the bathroom

Shocked, Antonio stood there, not quite believing what just had happened.

Lovino came back from the bathroom a few seconds later, drying his (kind of red) face with a towel. He walked past him, throwing the towel in the chair. "Come on, we might not be late if we hurry".

He looked at Lovino's back. Smiling, he came out of his surprise, following him. "Later, huh?" He'd just have to make sure Lovino kept his promise.

Smiling like an idiot, still, he took off after his boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** The image of a green-haired Lovino will never leave my mind. Also, I know Lovino doesn't have the chubby face as an adult, but I can't really see Antonio stopping the teasing (and I don't want him to, either).

Please, review?


	3. Comfort

**Title**: Comfort**  
Rating**: T/PG-13  
**Wordcount**: 500+/-  
**Pairing/Characters**: Spain/South Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino), mentions of Germany/North Italy/Germany (Ludwig/Feliciano/Ludwig)  
**Summary**: Any man can be kind when he is comfortable.**  
A/N**: I stole a prompt from the 31_days community at livejournal. I didn't check this month list, and it was over the due date, but "any man can be kind when he is comfortable" put this little image into my mind, so I had to use it.

xxxxxxxxx

Any man can be kind when he is comfortable. Antonio knows that all too well. Which is why, he always makes an effort to please his Lovino, from his food to trying to keep him happy.

One grumpy "it was edible" coming from Lovino's lips makes his day, usually. It's more than he can ask, considering Lovino's temper and how exquisite he is about his food.

But the real treat is a sleepy, full Lovino basically falling on his arms ("I'm sleepy, dammit. Carry me, Spain"). A Lovino that no matter how many insults gives him still clings to him on the way to bed and strips until Antonio has to keep him somewhat decent… Not that he minds, but Lovino waking up the next day with an empty stomach and naked means an instant, first thing in the morning head-butt and what he wants is to make Lovino happy and, well, non-violent.

At times like these, he understands why Feliciano says how happy it makes him when Ludwig likes his food. He heard him say once, with the happiest smile he'd seen on his face in a long time, that when Ludwig complimented his food, he felt as though his feelings had come through, because a truly yummy meal was made with love; he looked so enamored when he turned to look at Ludwig after saying that, Antonio had to laugh (later, of course) at the stoic man's positively horror-struck, blushing face.

Lovino is taking his clothes off right now, and he thinks, somewhat ironically, of how full Lovino is and how hungry he feels at times like these. But it doesn't matter much, he will drink and fest in what little of Lovino's affections he can get. He's come to appreciate the proverbial taste of it as a rare treat, and he's not one not to enjoy himself.

"Spain, dammit, aren't you coming to bed?" Lovino says, and Antonio looks at how cute he looks, pouting and with a pillow on his lap, and he forgets about food and the mountain of dishes that await him the next day, cheerfully replying "voy, Lovi~" and gleefully jumping to the bed.

He also ignores the complaints about how he's an over-dramatic idiot and he simply tucks Lovino in, smiling like an idiot at him and enjoying how Lovino squirms under his look.

He looks at Lovino's back for a few minutes, enjoying himself, knowing he's awake. When enough time has passed, he puts an arm around Lovino's tense form, and has to bite his lip not to comment about how he then relaxes and just how cute that is. If Lovino wants to pretend he is asleep and if he has to pretend he believes that, he'll do it. After all, he knows his Lovino. Slowly, the Italian is warming up to him even more. In his own way, he is trying, too.

In days like this, he sleeps with an even bigger smile on his face; especially when he thinks what he might cook next.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** _Voy_ is "coming" in Spanish. I'm supposed to be writing Germany/North Italy yuri (3000 words and not even remotely finished, my God) and, to be honest, tons of other fics, but I can't keep my mind off Antonio and Lovino (what else is new, I say). Let's keep updating while I have ideas, anyway, right? I want to put more love for this pairing in this site.

Thanks for the favs and alerts, by the way. It makes me so happy.

Please, keep reviewing~ it also makes me extremely happy and makes me write more.


	4. Memories

**Title:** Memories**  
Rating: **PG/K  
**Wordcount:** 960+/-  
**Pairing/Characters:** Spain/S. Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary: **Lovino was bored  
**A/N:** This chapter goes with "Late" the second one, but can be read on its own.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lovino was bored. That stupid Antonio had set up a meeting with his brother, the potato bastard and them at Spain, and had invited him the previous day to stay the night so they could go together (probably a good idea, lest he killed the bastard that was taking advantage of his brother before they could talk).

According to him, he only had a "quick meeting midday". Didn't the bastard know that those things always took more time than they said they would? At 8pm, he had called to tell him he had to have dinner with this or that person and that he was very sorry and he would be home soon.

He scoffed. At least, for dinner he was surrounded by some (rather good, he had to admit) pasta Antonio had ordered for his visit.

He entertained himself by exploring the house. It didn't matter how much the styles changed over the years, there was a strange familiarity about the place for him.

(He did get lost a few times, though. Fortunately, Antonio wasn't there to laugh at him. And there were bathrooms.)

He spent some time relieving random memories. Some happy, some bittersweet and some he didn't quite know what to call; such a huge part of his life was spent there, after all. There were next to none memories without Antonio there, being an absolute pain in the ass, trying (and failing) to lecture him or making him work, but there were also the times when they ate together or shared the bed, and sure, they argued and bickered, but Antonio only paid attention to him at those times, and as much as he denied it or tried to tell himself otherwise, he enjoyed that…

He remembered some things so clearly…

A few moments later, he wasn't really paying attention to many things, nor was he really concentrated on the blurry memories coming to him, and he barely spared brief looks at the old (really old) paintings with them.

He was… starting to feel lonely. _Antonio you idiot_, he thought, _come home soon, dammit_.

His steps took him back to the living room, where he served himself a glass of wine and picked up some random book. He didn't read too much of it, actually, but it distracted him, at least a little.

The sound of the front door opening up took him off his musings and he let the book drop.

"Antonio, damn it…." he started to say, but he blinked and took a good look at him "y-you look like shit" he finally said

Antonio gave him a weak smile. Truth to be told, he _was_ basically sleep walking. "Ah, Lovi…" he yawned, opening his mouth wide, rubbing his eyes "I'm sorry… that meeting took a lot longer than I thought it would…" he kicked his shoes off "did you eat? How was the pasta? I tried to make sure there was something you enjoyed, at least…"

"It was okay," he said, shrugging. God, was he really wishing to be in this idiot's company just a few moments ago? (He pointedly ignored that he honestly felt better when he saw Antonio, his appearance notwithstanding)

Antonio chuckled. "Then, let's go to bed?" he said, picking him up with surprisingly ease given the fact he staggered a little on his way to the bed.

Lovino kicked and struggled, before Antonio put him into the big bed. He complained about there being a room for guests, but Antonio paid no mind, stripping to his underwear quickly

"O-oi, bastard!" he said, flushing, but Antonio again paid no attention and got on the bed, kissed his forehead, took Lovino's shoes off and threw himself in the bed, taking Lovino with him.

Lovino was about to complain about how he was kind of choking him, what with the bastard's arm on his neck and all, but he heard soft snores coming from the Spaniard's mouth. He… was sleeping already.

He blinked and shrugged the arm off. He stood there for a moment when he realized he had, in fact, shaken Antonio off him without retaliation, and stupid as it was, he got a little worried. He sat on the bed and sighed tiredly. Shaking his head, he stood slowly, and tip-toed to the closet. He had brought enough clothes for a couple of days (Antonio always ended up hogging him for a few more days than planned, and the way his clothes had ended up in the closet in Antonio's room told him it was going to be like that again, so better be prepared) so there would be no problems the next day; instead, he went for the section with Antonio's clothes. He took off some random, everyday clothes and put them in a chair near the bed.

He then put the alarm with enough time for them to have a quick breakfast (well, _he_ would have a quick breakfast; Antonio's would be even quicker considering he surely would fall asleep again).

He turned around to check if Antonio was still sleeping, and sighed again when he saw the idiot pat the bed, still asleep. He blushed a little. _Idiot_. Lovino took off his own shirt and pants, dropping them somewhere near and climbed to the bed once again.

Sure enough, he got, as his brother would say, "glomped" in no time. If he hadn't seen the zombie-like state Antonio was in, he'd think he was just playing dumb.

He sighed one last time, grumbling about being surrounded by idiots, as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep himself. He ignored the familiar feeling of relief (of Antonio coming home), as he turned around, looking at the face of his former boss. With that, he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** My computer is being an absolute pain, so I haven't really felt like touching it (or the internets) much; not to mention, I'm quite sick. I'll try to write more, if I can write more than one sentence without having to wait for 5 minutes in between them for my PC to unfreeze. Then again, I am doing that "10 fics in 10 or less words each" challenge, so… we'll see.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, put this history into alerts/favorites, and to the people who have me in their author alerts. Really, thank you.


	5. 10 fics meme

**Title:** 10 fics meme**  
Rating: **T**  
Wordcount:** 121+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** Spain/S. Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary: **10 fics in 10 or less words each. Meme from LJ.**  
A/N:** This was surprisingly easy to do. Except "crossover", b-but, I've never been good at those. This meme has been intriguing me for some time, so I decided to try my hand at it.

**1- Angst****  
**Lovino just doesn't know how to say "please, stay".

**2- Alternate Universe**(High School AU)  
"You're finally going on a date with sempai?!"

"Q-quiet, idiot!"

**3- Crack!fic**  
"You… actually taste like tomatoes," Antonio says, gleefully.

**4- Crossover **(Gravitation)  
"La li ho~"

"God," Lovino thought "not another hyperactive idiot".

**5- First Time**  
"Relax…"

"I-I'm trying!"

They leave their bodies speak after that.

**6- Fluff  
**"Te quiero," Antonio says. And now, Lovino doesn't run away.

**7- Hurt/Comfort****  
**"You're always first for me".

Sobbing fills the room.

**8- Humour****  
**"Cause you're hot and you're cold~"

Lovino hides his face.

**9- Smut**  
Heart and body filled with Lovino, ecstasy overcame him.

**10- UST**  
"Don't touch me, idiot," sounds different lately. Almost strained. Desperate.

**A/N****: 3)** I had to. I'm not sorry.

**4)** See above.

**6)** "Te quiero" as "te amo" can be translated to "I love you".

**8)** Hot 'n cold by Katy Perry. I am in fact sorry about this one, but a couple of nights with my friends hitting me with the idea of Antonio singing this just so Lovino would explode won me over.

I will update again soon (Friday, most likely), because I realize this might be too short, even if they're, you know, _**10**_ fics –winks–.

(Also? _God dammit_, these fics? I want to expand them all. Save me. 4 is eating me on the inside and don't get me started on 2, but I refuse to give in.)


	6. Progress

**Title:** Progress**  
Rating: **T/PG-13**  
Wordcount:** 942+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** Spain/S. Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)  
**Summary: **Somehow, waking up next to him still made him feel as if he had to tip-toe his way around**  
A/N:** For a friend who wanted to see what would it be like once their relationship carried on for some time, when they are being awkward but more used to being together. She told me to put a note saying this would be around the year 3000, but I have a bit more faith in Lovino and Antonio than _that_. –laughs–

xxxxxxxxxx

Antonio turned and tossed in bed. He was extremely content, and somehow, feeling thoroughly satisfied. Even better, he was in that pleasant, half-asleep state that he absolutely adored, especially in mornings in which his room was cool enough to make him forget the dreaded heat waves of his summer.

There was something that kept trying to shake him off of it, though. He attempted to block whatever it was, but with no such look. He let his mind drift to consciousness, not without regret.

"Finally, you bastard," a sleepy voice said next to him.

Antonio blinked.

Lovino moved back the hand he was using to shake him. His stomach rumbled. "Well?" he said, lying next to him.

Antonio blinked once again, sitting up in bed as the memories from the previous night came back to him.

Oh.

He mumbled something unintelligible, sleepy and feeling oddly awkward, no matter how wonderful the previous night had been. He found his tongue a few seconds later, and mumbled, fortunately with increasing clarity "a-are you, um, good morning, Lovi? I mean, I…"

Lovino fixed him with a blank look, without even raising his head from the pillow. Somehow it didn't surprise him much. "Yes, yes," he said, and Antonio would've worried at the lack of a more… explosive reaction, except Lovino's face was a bit flushed and he was probably not freaking out just because he was worn out "just go make something for us already" he said, closing his eyes, apparently having decided to nod off a few more moments, burying his face in the pillow.

He got up the bed, realizing he was naked as the day he was born. He searched for his underwear sleepily, and had to chuckle at how far off the bed it had landed. Well, he couldn't expect any less from his Lovino, now couldn't he? He sleep-walked his way to the kitchen, fixing something for both of them quickly, glad he had had the insight to store stuff Lovino would like before inviting him for a couple of days.

His relationship with Lovino might have been half new and half familiar territory at the moment, but somehow, waking up next to him still made him feel as if he had to tip-toe his way around. Lovino had taken off after they had sex enough times for him to still expect that to happen, after all.

Carrying a tray, he went back to the bedroom. He enjoyed the view from the big windows on his way; glad the day outside seemed so beautiful. If he had some luck, he might get Lovino to join him on a walk.

"Lovi~" he said cheerfully, but the words died on his throat when he saw his boyfriend on the bed, the sheet that was the only thing keeping him covered partially lying on the floor.

He stared at Lovino's body, the sunlight somehow giving him an entirely new light, literally and figuratively, to look at him. He was lying on his stomach, stretching lazily, and Antonio felt heat piling up on his insides when he moved, lazily lifting his foot up, and letting it drop a few moments later, slowly and tantalizingly. It was such a perfect picture.

He looked so relaxed it made him feel as though they were closer somehow, and another kind of heat came from within him, this time settling on his chest.

He walked next to the bed on a haze that had nothing to do with sleep or being tired anymore, and Lovino once again looked at him with his face half-buried in the pillow.

"Hmm?" Lovino said, still looking half-asleep, himself "that was quick" he chuckled. "How unlikely of you." His mouth twitched into a half-smile, half-smirk that made him look positively gorgeous and Antonio felt all his blood going definitely south at the sight.

Lovino closed his eyes, licking his lips and with a movement not unlike that of a cat he turned around, stretching shamelessly. He hogged most of the bed that way, but Antonio was busy drinking at the sight. He was so happy Feliciano wasn't the only one with a distinct lack of shame about being naked.

"What's the matter, bastard?" Lovino asked, sitting up now and dragging the sheets to cover himself a little, much to Antonio's chagrin "you're awfully quiet"

Antonio came out of his musings with a slight start, watching the frown in Lovino's features. He put the tray on the night table, slightly desperate not to let such an expression befell on his Lovino's face. He climbed to bed and kissed him, pushing them both back into bed.

He found one of Lovino's hands and grasped it tightly with his own as he kissed him.

"Te ves tan hermoso…" he muttered on his lips when they separated.

Lovino flushed considerably and Antonio fought back some other memories from the night before. God, even as Lovino pushed _him_ down he was so _red_, and God damn him if it wasn't the absolute cutest–

"Don't…" Lovino said, looking to the side "don't start to say that shit so early, dammit!" he snapped lightly

Antonio's laugh was rich and happy as Lovino mumbled insults in Italian at him.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. You just…" he said, finally settling on shrugging the conversation off

Lovino pouted a little. "I'm starving, idiot," he said, looking like he was sulking just a little bit.

Antonio made an amused sound. "Yes, sorry," he said, grabbing the tray and putting in the middle of them. "I hope you'll like it"

"It'll have to do," Lovino mumbled inconvincibly, as he started to eat.

Antonio merely smiled more.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** "Te ves tan hermoso" means "you look so beautiful". There was a doujinshi (from the "_Stamp_" series, I believe) in which Lovino smiled after a particular scene that nearly killed a friend and me both (too bad Antonio never saw it, as far as I can tell) and the sight nearly made me _swoon_… oh who am I kidding, I swooned, and violently at that (then again, there _is_ some Spanish blood in me, as I always say).


	7. Company

**Title:** Company**  
Rating: **T/PG-13**  
Wordcount:** 1300+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** Spain/S. Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio)**  
Summary: **They were only sharing the bed because Feliciano might need the other. Really.**  
A/N:** I should just change the title of the fics to "Tomato flavored love (in bed)" right? I mean, I would, but people would expect something that this website really doesn't allow….

Amyway, be sure to check out Canadino's "As if the year wasn't hard enough!" a high-school AU with Lovino and Antonio, inspired a little by my 10 fics meme.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lovino hit the pillow on his lap, muttering the dirtiest words he knew (which frankly, were _a lot_). Stupid brother of his, always leaving him alone to go with that fucking bastard of a potato lover.

He hugged the pillow, sulking, and contemplating calling it a night early. He hated the fact of having to stay in another country for several days enough, there was no need to drag his torture by staying up and keep thinking about things.

The sound of the door opening came to his ears, but he barely paid attention to it. The security was obviously extreme, and so the only people who could go around this wing of the building were people from his hall. England and France were far away, so there wasn't much to worry about.

It was probably just Feliciano, having forgotten this or the other, coming to rub in his face how much he loved to spend time with "Lud~wig~". He scoffed.

"Lovi?" Antonio called from the door.

Antonio? He had already come to bother him earlier. "What are you doing here?" he asked, irritated.

"Oh, nothing, I just…" Antonio came in, and Lovino raised an eyebrow at the pillow in his hands "hey, where's Ita?" he asked, looking at the other (empty) bed in the room, a puzzled look on his face.

_Fucking great_, Lovino thought. Not only was he reminded of his brother being with that bastard, his brother wasn't even there and still managed to get the attention to himself.

"He _left_," Lovino spat, and the tone was enough for Antonio to confirm where to "if you were looking for him, you're _more than welcome_ to _leave_"

"No, Lovi, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," he said, throwing himself to the bed "close the door when you go look for him" and with that, he turned around

Antonio, unknown to Lovino, pouted. "Loviiii" he said, coming closer to the bed and sitting on a corner "come on, don't be like that" he poked Lovino's cheek with a finger "I was just asking, besides…"

Lovino opened his eyes, but didn't turn around. "Besides, what?"

"I was kind of hoping I could share the bed with you?" he said, and Lovino couldn't quite place the look on his face

He immediately sat up in bed, turning to look at Antonio's face. "No! And w-why…" he said, but stopped talking when Antonio reached out to him, touching his face

"Good thing I came," he said "now you won't be lonely tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't be lonely anyway, you idiot!" he said, slapping the hand away as Antonio laughed.

"Well… then," he said, good-naturedly "you'll have company?" smiling, he grabbed his pillow and went for the other bed

Lovino fiddled with the sheets. Dammit, now he kinda felt bad.

"A-Antonio…" he said, finally, as he thought, to hell with it "we can still, um… share" he said, crossing his arms and trying his damnest not to blush (much).

The Spaniard turned around from where he was re-doing the bed (really, his brother had been in it for 10 minutes, tops, and it was a mess) and blinked at him with a curious expression on his face.

"I mean… that potato bastard usually brings my idiot of a brother back to our room if we're in between meetings or something" he said, not looking at Antonio

(He would rather die than admit that his brother always whined enough to let the potato bastard stay with him, to the point that it was already weird for him to even try to bring his brother back.)

Antonio chuckled as he thought it seemed like something the stern German men would do. "Really? Well, we wouldn't want Ita to lack a bed to sleep in after he comes back, right?" He smiled at Lovino, hoping the fact that he was about to burst with joy wasn't showing much.

"Y-yeah," he said, "s-so _that's_ why… not because I _want_ to…" he trailed off

"Then~" Antonio said, grabbing his pillow and crossing the room with spectacular speed "looks like we'll share, just like in the old times" he smiled

Lovino looked at that idiotic smile, and sighed, trying to block anything from those days (he failed, of course, but Antonio didn't have to know). "Whatever," he finally said, moving to leave enough space for Antonio to get into the bed.

The Spaniard put his pillow on the bed, fixing it, and then took off his slippers, climbing to bed next to him. And of course, he was all over Lovino in seconds. Without him really knowing how, in a few seconds he was sitting between Antonio's legs, his back settled against Antonio's front, and he was being hugged and squished.

Lovino struggled against the embrace, already regretting having offered to share the bed.

Antonio rubbed the side of his face against Lovino's and yawned loudly. "Heh, sorry, Lovi… I'm just a little tired…" he put his chin on Lovino's shoulder and closed his eyes, his head resting on the side of Lovino's

"Let's go to sleep," Lovino said, now getting off Antonio's embrace and fixing his pillow

"You sure, Lovi?"

"I was about to do that when you came to bother me," he answered, already getting himself comfortable in bed, his back facing Antonio

The Spaniard smiled, choosing not to answer that and putting an arm around his little Italian, gluing himself to him.

Sure, he usually came by to check on the brothers when everyone was settling in, if only to have an excuse to see Lovino, but he'd been pretty stupid not to think that Feliciano would take off, leaving Lovino alone. And of course Lovino would be too stubborn to ever admit being lonely.

If Francis hadn't mentioned about Feliciano sneaking out…

He squeezed Lovino closer. "Hey…" he said in a low voice, just in case he was already sleeping

"Nn?"

"You know you can call me if there's anything you need, right?"

Lovino was silent for a moment. "I know," he said finally, and Antonio had to do a double take when he heard that. "…But it's not like I'd ever want to, you idiot."

Ah, that was more like his Lovino. "Still," he said, smiling despite the insult "I just wanted to remind you that. It doesn't matter what; you know I'll try my hardest, for you…"

They both knew that very well.

Lovino made an annoyed sound and squirmed. "Are you done being all sentimental already? I thought you were tired"

"Si~" he said, and laughed a little when he saw Lovino's red ears. "Buenas noches, Lovi!" he said, getting himself comfortable.

The Italian squirmed a little, trying to get himself comfortable too, without making Antonio move and squish him harder.

Somehow, being around this idiot… well, it definitely didn't _calm_ him, but it really made him… in a very odd way, more at ease.

Ugh, but did the idiot have to act like he wanted to get in trouble for his sake, again? He didn't want to see something like that happen. Not ever, ever again. He sucked at showing it as much as he did at hiding it, but the Spaniard pitiful state back then had worried him so fucking much…

He closed his eyes tightly. No, it wasn't the time to think about that. Antonio squeezed him, and his muscles tensed. He tried to listen to his breathing, and the even way he inhaled and exhaled told him he was asleep. Ah, he had forgotten how clingy the guy was in his sleep (not that he had any way to forget how clingy he was awake, too).

He closed his eyes, chastising himself for getting sentimental like the bastard had. It wasn't his style. He kept his eyes closed, until the combination of Antonio's warmth and his own tiredness lulled him gently to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** "Si, buenas noches, Lovi!" means "Yes, good night, Lovi!"

My mother had to get a surgery recently, and she will be in the house with strict orders to rest for 3 weeks counting from now on, and, to add to that, tomorrow I'm taking my computer to (finally) get it fixed. Needless to say, I won't update much, or at all, for some time. There's a possibility that I will get a sudden, mad fit on inspiration and run to a cybercafe (or just run to a cybercafe to avoid my family, you know) but I apologize in advance for any long period without updating. And for the previous long period with no updating, too, ahaha. But we all know when I say I won't update, I do, so this is a note, just in case.

(Also, I'm guilty as charged of spending way too much of my free time reading Argentina/Chile. Just sayin'. Oh, my conflicted relationship with my Argentina…)

I'm sorry for the unanswered reviews, too. Be sure I love them all, just as much as I love the alert/faves and author alerts/author favs. _Gracias!_


	8. Sick

**Title:** Sick**  
Rating: **T/PG-13**  
Wordcount:** 830+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** Spain/S. Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio), mentions of Germany/N. Italy/Germany (Ludwig/Feliciano/Ludwig)  
**Summary: **Being sick sucked, Lovino thought.

**A/N: **I'm back~. God I missed this. Have some (more) shameless fluff to celebrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Being sick sucked, Lovino thought. He was currently surrounded by used tissues, couldn't make up his mind about whether he should drag the covers to bury himself in them or kick them out, he kept shivering and feeling hot alternatively, and he just plain wanted to _die_.

If only to stop having people look at him like he was going to, soon. Specially his brother. And Antonio, who had come running (so fine, he was maybe a _little_ touched) when Feliciano had called him, sniffling on the phone like he needed to be there for his last words or something (he shivered, not wanting to think about that).

At least he had enjoyed the look on the potato bastard's face when he, too, came running. He looked like he was going to die soon himself, probably worried because when his brother called him, he was already sniffling so much he couldn't speak properly. Feliciano was, probably, still mad at him because he said given the current state of the world, a cold was more or less to be expected to happen once in a while, to everyone. It was almost funny to see his brother crossing his arms and looking the other way when the German tried to explain that he didn't mean this wasn't important, but that he might be overreacting. Finding that funny was probably the fever talking, he knew, but he needed something to entertain himself. He couldn't watch TV or listen to music much; his head started to kill him after a few minutes, and truly, watching that serious face twitch so pathetically wasn't an everyday occurrence. Served him right.

He closed his eyes and tried to find a more comfortable position on the bed. He was feeling quite bad, so no matter how much he squirmed, he wasn't completely relaxed.

He closed his eyes and let his head drop after a few moments, figuring he should just try to sleep. That way at least, he'd block the uncomfortable feeling of sickness.

He dozed off for a few moments, unaware of his brother coming in and out the room. It wasn't the time for siesta yet, but just this once, he thought, it wasn't so bad to sleep earlier.

He slept peacefully, not waking up until he squirmed again, the pillow tickling his face. He felt like his fever had come again, and leaned against something cold on the side of his face. He opened his eyes, more because of need than because he wanted to, and he found himself staring at Antonio's surprised face.

It took his brain a little bit longer than usual to realize the cold "thing" he was leaning against was the Spaniard's hand.

It took him even longer to realize his hand was cold instead of the usual warm temperature because he was wetting the cloth on his forehead again.

He got up suddenly, meaning to tell him he shouldn't be doing that, and shouldn't actually even be there, and that he was very much capable of taking care of himself, but the sudden movement made his dizziness worse, and barely managed to drowsily spit out a few words.

"Woah, Lovi!" Antonio said, grabbing him by the shoulders and kneeling on the bed to properly push him back to his pillows "do you want to throw up? Or do you want something else? You shouldn't get up suddenly like that, you'll just feel worse…" he pressed his lips against his forehead as he spoke, and Lovino felt the unnerving need to _cry_ of all things. He remembered being little, Spain taking care of him when he was sick, always, _always_ around him, covering him with kisses, never leaving his side…

God dammit, despite his idiocy, the idiot was always so good at making him feel safe…

He shook his head, slowly, both to get those thoughts out his mind and to answer Antonio.

Antonio sighed with relief. "You're still a little warm, but you're doing better..." he got off the bed and sat in a chair. He smiled, and brushing the hair out of Lovino's forehead, put the wet cloth there, again. "I'm sorry, Lovi. Did I wake you up?"

"No…" he said, his voice raspy for the lack of use "I just did."

"Oh." He tilted his head, still smiling. "Was there anything you wanted to say just now?"

He shook his head once again. He wasn't feverish enough to tell him to stay, but perhaps just enough to at least not say any lie. He closed his eyes, sighing. Stupid Antonio.

His eyes opened abruptly once again when he felt Antonio's hand taking his. He turned his head towards him, glaring, barely managing to remember he shouldn't get up abruptly.

"Sleep," Antonio said, squeezing his hand reassuringly as he dragged the chair closer to the bed. "Don't worry. I'll be here."

"… idiot," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

Antonio's quiet laugh was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: And as such, I caved in and started a series of Antonio/Lovino fics in Spanish. I could only hear my friend tell me that I'm being mean by writing fics in English and not in the pretty Spanish Antonio gave me so many times before I either killed her or gave up. I decided that giving up would certainly not be easier, but indeed more entertaining.

Shameless pimping of the day, yes. And God, I want to make a Germany/N. Italy companion piece to this. Nice, self, nice.

Review?


	9. Storm

**Title:** Storm  
**Rating: **PG/K  
**Wordcount:** 1400+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** Spain+S. Italy (Antonio+Lovino)  
**Summary: **Antonio consoles a little Lovino when a storm hits Spain  
**A/N: **I make my own diabetes worse, yes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder resonated in Spain's house. The storm outside seemed like it'll go on for the rest of the night. There was absolutely no way to rest with the near-constant sound of thunder and the flashes of light from lightening distracting him so often.

With a sigh, he left his bed. He decided, smiling as he thought that, no matter what, the rain will stop eventually, to wander around his house for some time, in hopes of tiring himself to sleep. It was probably a testament of the unholy force of the storm that after days of picking up tomatoes next to Lovino (one of the few activities he could assume with some level of certainty, the Italian would help him with), he found himself unable to sleep. He cringed at a particularly loud thunder, and closed his bedroom's door.

In just a few moments (he'd decided against bringing a candle, lest someone grew worried at seeing him around at such a time) his eyes grew accustomed to the dark. Flashes of light from outside illuminated him, and it was at the third time it happened, when he had barely passed two doors in the hall, that he happened to see a tiny, white lump in the hall.

He recognized Lovino immediately, and started to walk faster, kneeling next to him as soon as he caught up.

Lovino's tear-filled eyes looked up. Quickly, he used his sleeve to wipe his face, and then looked up at him again with a frown. "What the hell are you doing up still, Spain?" he said, faking annoyance, as usual.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, simply, with a light smile. He brushed the hair out of Lovino's forehead, and waited.

The roar of thunder resonated within the house again. Lovino jumped, but bit his lip, effectively muffling most of the little scream he wanted to let out, but Spain was too close to not, at least, notice a little. He hugged the pillow he was carrying, and Spain couldn't help to think just how cute that was.

"What about you, Lovi?" he asked finally "you shouldn't leave your room, especially with this weather…"

Lovino muttered something, hugging the pillow to his face. It certainly muffled whatever he had just said.

"Eh?" he asked "I couldn't hear you…" he said softly. He was pretty sure of what it was, but didn't want to assume.

"I said, you bastard," Antonio frowned at his language, but Lovino shrugged that off as usual "I-I was going to your room, because, I, um…"

So cute. His little, trouble-maker, spoiled Lovino could be so cute. "Oh," he said, rather lamely, but he was getting used to masking his unending glee at every opportunity of Lovino spending time with him willingly "entonces," he said, standing up and offering him a hand "vamos?" he asked, unaware of the fact he was speaking in Spanish again, so happy he was.

Lovino blinked, not having understood at first. Then he made a face. It was a weird combination of a frown and a pout, and, Antonio noticed, so much like Lovino. Then, Lovino raised both his arms towards him.

It was Spain's turn to blink now. He couldn't help the big smile blossoming in his face as he picked up the little Italian from the ground, hugging him and feeling Lovino settle his chin on his shoulder. He picked up the discarded pillow, awkwardly balancing it, and started to walk towards his own bedroom again.

Lovino's tiny hands fisted themselves on the Spaniard's night shirt, until he was delicately put on bed. He snatched his pillow off Antonio's hands, throwing a pillow that was already in the bed to the floor without a care, and fixed his own, stretching himself. He threw himself over that pillow after stretching to his heart's content, and ignored Spain's amused chuckle. Really, the bastard.

Spain himself got into bed then, patting his head a little. Lovino looked up at him in question when he sat in bed, on top of the covers, instead of lying down.

"Ah, Lovi, don't worry about me, okay? I don't think I'll be able to sleep until the storm at least calms a little…"

"At least cover yourself a little, idiot…" he said quietly, getting under the covers himself.

Antonio looked at him with a questioning smile, tilting his head.

"S-so that you wouldn't bother me later when you finally decide to sleep… jerk" he muttered

Antonio's smile widened. _S-so cute_. Deciding Lovino was right after all, he pulled the covers over his legs, settling his back against the wall behind him. He sighed. The storm really seemed like it could continue for the rest of the night.

Lovino curled up under the covers, not touching him, but close enough that, Antonio hoped, he'd feel safe.

The sound of thunder resonated once again, but this time with such force the Earth seemed to move.

"_C-chigiiiiiiii!_"

Spain jumped a second time at the sound of Lovino's cry. In less than a second, he buried himself under the covers too, squeezing Lovino closer to himself. He pulled the covers over them both, and gently ran his hand on the little boy's back, whispering that it was okay, that it was nothing and it couldn't harm him, that he was there.

Lovino sniffled, burying his face on his chest, clinging to him again. He could feel him crying, shaking despite his obvious efforts to hide that.

It took him a couple of minutes, but gradually, he calmed down. With a sniffle, Lovino let go of him, but his face remained close.

Antonio let out a breathless sigh of relief, uncovering them a little. He fixed the covers, somehow tucking them both tightly, and continued to rub his hand up and down Lovino's back.

"Let's sleep," he said, very, very quietly "tomorrow, we need to check on the tomatoes we picked up, remember?"

Lovino nodded into his chest. He jumped a bit at the sound of another thunder (thankfully, one not so loud this time) and snuggled even closer.

Antonio smiled a little. He sighed after a couple of minutes, when he felt Lovino's body relax and his breath on his neck, now steady and calmer.

The little noises and the warm bed soon relaxed him enough to sleep himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Antonio looked at Lovino with a smile on his face. The Italian had been blushing at him for the entire day, ever since he woke up and nearly fell off the bed when he remembered where he was.

Now, he was going through the tomatoes, a little basket on his hand, picking the best of them. It was a tradition; he'd pick up what he considered to be the best ones (while Antonio, under the half-excuse of watching over him, sat nearby and thoroughly enjoyed how absolutely cute that serious expression on his little face was), and later cooked (with Antonio's help, of course) something to "celebrate".

Antonio put his elbow on the table next to him, and then rested his head on his palm. He really, really hoped that after the previous night, Lovino would open up to him a bit more.

He looked at him again, and smiled when he saw him clean a very red, delicious looking tomato with his shirt. He chuckled. He was probably going to give him to some _señorita_ later. Even for such a little kid, he was quite the flirt.

He closed his eyes, humming happily. A chair next to him moved, and he opened one eye. Lovino was climbing on top of it, placing the basket on the table with some difficulty. He knelt on the chair, tomato in hand (and a tomato-like blush to match).

Spain sat more properly on the chair, tilting his head in question.

Lovino avoided his eyes, looking anywhere but at him as he extended his arm, offering the tomato to him.

Antonio nearly melted on the inside. Two seconds later (but fortunately having had the precaution to place the tomato on the table), he was all over Lovino, covering his face with kisses. "S-so cute. Oh Dios," he said, rubbing his face against his "y-you are just _so cute_!"

Fuming, Lovino shoved him off, grabbing the basket, and stormed off. Antonio laughed. He could see his read ears from there!

Grabbing the tomato off the table, he took off after Lovino, cheerfully calling after him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: There's a saying over here… "siempre que llovió, paró", roughly "every time it rained, it stopped". Yeah, I get inspiration from the weirdest places.

"entonces, vamos?" means "then, let's go?"

"señorita" means "miss"

"Oh Dios" means "oh God"

"Chigi" is a weird sound Lovino sometimes makes, akin to Feliciano's "ve".

Apparently, in his case it's used when his hair is pulled or he's upset or frightened (such as on his character song, when he says: "_I may not be useful with chores / And my brother may be better with art and trade / And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird... / But I...! / But I...!! / __CHIGIIIIIIII---!!!_"), and quite frankly, as hilarious (and fanservice-y, really, how many times does he talk about Spain there?) as the song is (it's a song about his love for tomatoes, for God's sake), those lines break my fangirly heart and make me want to hug him to death and tell him I love him so very much (and congratulate his seiyuu for doing such a wonderful work and making fangirls melt, I can't stress this enough, while singing about _tomatoes_).

Er. Anyway, review? I'm now off to curse the fact that I'll spend the rest of the day with his song on repeat, _again_.


	10. Brotherly talk

**Title:** Brotherly talk  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Wordcount:** 1000+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** S. Italy, N. Italy (Lovino, Feliciano), mentions of Spain/S. Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio) and N. Italy/Germany/N. Italy (Feliciano/Ludwig/Feliciano)  
**Summary: **The Italian brothers have a little talk.  
**A/N: **I would say I have no excuses, but I do! **1)** I'm not exactly _blocked_ (I'm writing like 6 things for the kink meme) but I _am_ having a hard time coming up with situations. That should be remedied by doing an (un?)official 50_sentences claim and prompting myself from there. **2)** Pixiv (and other sites like that) and collecting Hetalia images **3)** RL. But anyway, I'll try to get my things together. I know this fic doesn't have a regular schedule, but I don't want to let so much time pass. *sadface*.

xxxxxxxxxx

If he had to be honest, Lovino didn't know just how he'd gotten dragged into this. What he did (or didn't) do with his life was his business, after all.

It was already too late to back up anyway, he mused as he prepared pasta to share with his brother. And even if he wouldn't be caught admitting this out loud in his lifetime, Antonio was, perhaps, right, and this was probably something his brother and he needed to share (Feliciano did it, too much for his liking, even).

Sighing heavily, he abandoned his musings at the sound of the doorbell. Feliciano threw his arms around him the second he opened the door, and he was sure they would've been there with him struggling and his brother not letting go if it hadn't been for the smell of the pasta.

"PASTA?" Feliciano asked, and promptly let go of him, running to the kitchen.

Lovino stared at what little luggage Feliciano had brought, now forgotten next to the door, and he shook his head, following his brother. Well, at least he had a few more moments to gather his wits

Feliciano was basically drooling in the kitchen. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards a little. He served the pasta, generously of course, as he knew his brother's appetite, and served himself abundantly, too. They ate in relative silence (relative because there was no talking per se, but they both savored it, loudly), and finished at about the same time.

"Ve~" Feliciano said, rubbing his stomach "that was so good! Brother is such a great cook!"

"Of course," he said, matter-of-factly, but pleased at the compliment, regardless.

"So…" he said, drinking some of the wine still left in his glass "what did brother want? It must have been important if you needed to call me…" he said, looking at him with a worried expression

Lovino's stomach twisted a little. "Ah… that is…" he grabbed the napkin on his lap nervously "that idiot…" he blinked at Feliciano's confused look "A-Antonio" he drawled out, feeling weird for some reason "mmm, Antonio and I…"he trailed off, mumbling and feeling his cheeks redden. Ok, so this had been a really, really stupid idea and he was going to _kill_ that tomato-loving idiot the next time he saw him.

"Veeee…" Feliciano said, tilting his head, looking stupidly confused

Silence fell on the room for a moment. Then suddenly, Feliciano's eyes opened a little. That couldn't be good, Lovino thought. Then a smile spread across his face, and he jumped off his chair and onto him.

"You mean you two…?" he asked, grabbing his hands and shaking them up and down

Feeling cornered, Lovino nodded. He fidgeted on the chair. These kinds of situations were not the ones he felt exactly comfortable with.

Feliciano _squealed_ (oh, _Dio santo_, he _squealed_) and then made Lovino get up, dragging him towards his bedroom. Once there, he made him sit on his bed, and left again, yelling "stay there, ok?" in a _very_ cheerful voice.

Lovino stared at the door. What the hell was that?

Feliciano was back in an instant, a tray full of sweets and snacks.

"So, so," Feliciano said, putting the tray down, kneeling on the bed and looking at him excitedly, "you need to tell me everything!" he said, bouncing

Lovino groaned internally. What were they, _girls_?

…Oh but he loved those sweets. Which is why he had so many stored. He put one into his mouth, trying to ignore the looks his brother was sending him.

"Brotheeeer?" Feliciano whined

"It just happened, okay?" he said hastily, crossing his arms and looking away, blushing furiously

Feliciano jumped at him, hugging his neck tightly. "Oh, brother, I'm sososososo glad," he said "ve, ve, he's always loved you so much, too"

Lovino stiffened and shrugged him off. This was getting increasingly more and more uncomfortable for him, no matter how much he actually loved his brother deep down.

"You know, you know~" Feliciano continued, nonplussed by Lovino's attitude "now we can go on a double date, right, right?" he bounced more

Lovino paled. Oh hell no. He had a vague idea of what that would be like. He had been dragged into exploring Spain with his brother, the potato bastard and the Spaniard, and it had been awful. If seeing his brother clinging to the blond's arm the entire time wasn't enough, when he wasn't, his brother and Antonio took off without warning and he was left alone with the German idiot and–

"… and I kind of envy you, because being with big brother Spain must be so much fun and—"

… what?

"Wait, wait," Lovino said "what?"

"Eh~ don't get me wrong! I love Germany so very much," Lovino tried not to gag, if only because he was really curious about what the hell could be there to envy about someone being with Spain "but isn't big brother Spain always fun to be around? I mean, if it is with you, I bet he's even more like that!" he pouted "I wish Ludwig would stop working once in a while…"

Lovino blinked. And then thought of how hard was to shake the tomato bastard off him when he decided he was his new squish toy. _Yes, fun, indeed_, he thought sarcastically (and he mentally delivered a "yes, you keep working and stay the hell away from my brother" to Germany).

Though Spain… he had his good points…

"Are you going to visit him soon?" Feliciano carried on without waiting for his answer "oh, silly me, of course you are. Hey, hey, brother, let's go today? I promise I'll be there just a second and then I'll go back to Germany's place, I just want to congratulate him, too"

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"WAIT, WAIT" he screamed, trying to hold his brother back. God dammit, those fucking wurst really were affecting him

Feliciano, for once, actually stopped, and turned around to look at him. "Ve? Oh, oh, I know," he said, letting go of him and running back to the bedroom. Lovino blinked, and smacked his face with his palm when his brother came back with a handful of sweets "for the ride," he said, smiling goofily.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** The next chapter should be a sequel to this, this time with Spain in it. It's already ¾ done, so I don't think you'll have to wait longer for it (what'd you say? I just jinxed it? Maybe...).

Also: _Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!__  
My brother eats them and just gets more and more macho!_

Lovino in his song for Italy's character CD. I-I need to make a full fic about all the stupidly endearing things he says in the blasted song, soon.

By the way, "_Dio santo_" would be something like "dear God".


	11. Brotherly talk II

**Title:** Brotherly talk II  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Wordcount:** 1500+/-**  
Pairing/Characters:** S. Italy/Spain/S. Italy, N. Italy (Lovino/Antonio/Lovino, Feliciano) mentions of Germany (Ludwig)/N. Italy/Germany.  
**Summary:** The Italian brothers finally go to Spain.  
**A/N: **So I fail and I did jinx it. You name it! PC failure, RL failure, this site's failure the last couple of days, it happened! But I have something that might amuse you? (_Besides_ the fic, I hope).

Go to: tomatoesareevil (dot) com. Yes. I personally found it hilariously amusing. And, if you were around the kink meme, _yes_, that was me (requester!Anon, not the writer).

xxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to his brother's outstanding driving abilities (God dammit, he was worse than him sometimes!) they were in Spain in record time (ignoring that siesta they took in the middle of nowhere in which he questioned his brother's sanity, what with him being able to sleep so peacefully in such a place). Lovino didn't want to admit it (much less show it) but he was kind of nervous. He always was, coming back here. And he had to force himself to come often, because he really didn't want Antonio to go to his house and risk Feliciano finding out.

Well, that wasn't something to worry about anymore.

Feliciano knocked at Antonio's door, cheerfully. And a second time, when no-one answered.

Lovino sighed, his head bowed in hopes of hiding his nerves first, and then his annoyance at the stupid bastard. His eyes fixed themselves at the carpet in the entrance, the yellow "¡BIENVENIDO!" every bit as obnoxious as Antonio himself was. Sighing deeply once again, he searched his pockets for the extra key Antonio gave him, and opened the door.

He blinked at the weird smile his brother was giving him, and he hurried to say that it was just in case the bastard was sleeping somewhere where he couldn't hear the knocking.

Feliciano actually _giggled_, and he had an impulse to strangle him that he hadn't gotten in a very long time.

They made their way inside, and just as he had predicted, there the Spaniard was, sprawled in one of his sofas, a magazine covering his face.

He walked towards him, taking the magazine off and throwing it to the floor, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him, rather gently, at least for his standards. "Oi, bastard," he said "wake up already!"

Antonio moved a little. "Lovi… so cute…" he said

Lovino went red as Feliciano tried to stop himself from laughing again.

"I said wake _up_!" and with that, he threw him to the floor

"Mmmgh?" Spain asked from his awkward position on the floor "Lovino?"

"Veeee~ big brother Spain!" Feliciano exclaimed, running to Antonio (miraculously avoiding his brother who staggered back a couple of steps) jumping him and– fucking _straddling_ him, much to Lovino's horror "congratulations, congratulations!" he exclaimed, hugging his neck.

"Ita~~" Antonio hugged him back, laughing. By his face, Lovino could clearly read he wasn't awake enough to know just what the fuck was happening, he was just being clingy (and going to die pretty soon if Lovino had anything to say about it).

"O-oh…" Feliciano said suddenly, shrieking and jumping off Antonio, "I'm sorry, brother, I just–"

Spain turned around to watch Lovino, sitting, blinking when Feliciano hid behind him. At that exact moment, his brain finally woke up (just a little though, he had not realized the murderous aura around Lovino).

"Lovi… y- you… told him?" he said, beaming.

Lovino felt all the rage inside him vanishing in a split second as the embarrassment came full force, replacing it. He wished, desperately, to be mad again, since anything was better than that feeling on his chest and those stupid nerves he felt.

"Oh, Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed, crawling on his knees to him and hugging his waist.

Lovino's face was now a dark red. How ridiculous could this idiot get? (No, he was not touched. Nor was he happy, dammit).

And he kind of wanted to wipe that dopey smile of his brother's face.

Antonio nuzzled his stomach. "I'm so happy, Lovi!" he said, squeezing him tighter. "Thank you!"

Lovino attempted to push Spain off, but failed. "The hell, you idiot? I did nothing!"

Feliciano laughed. "You two look so good together!" he said, beaming.

Antonio laughed too. "Thank you, Ita! Hey, are you staying with us, too?"

"Ve? Thank you, but no~ Ludwig must be waiting for me-" Lovino made a face "I said I would only be out for a few hours… and you know how he is…"

"Oh…" Spain said "well, you could call him and say you're staying here for some time?"

Lovino glared at Feliciano, who began to look a bit scared. "Ah, um, big brother Spain… I- I'm sure brother wants to spend time just with you!" he said when Lovino's glare intensified when he didn't say anything.

Lovino hit his face with his palm again, blushing furiously.

Antonio looked up at Lovino's face (what he could see anyway). "Is that true?" he said, ecstatic "there's a festival near, Lovi~ we can go, if you want!"

"See, brother? You _are_ very lucky!"

Lovino avoided Feliciano's warm look and Antonio's questioning stare, feeling like his blush would never go away.

"Anyway, I should go…"

Lovino tried to push Antonio again. This time, he complied, standing up next to the older Italian brother.

"Have a safe trip, ok, Ita?"

"Ve!" he nodded, fixing his gaze on Antonio with a serious face "big brother Spain… please be patient with him, si?"

"What the _hell_-"

Putting his arm around Lovino's waist, Spain exclaimed a passionate "no need to worry!" much to Lovino's further horror.

"What the _fucking_ hell?"

(The other two ignored him, again.)

"Good," Feliciano nodded "now, I should really go… I want to make it to Germany before the night…"

Spain winced, having had the terrific experience of both going in a car with Feliciano driving and going in the back of Lovino's vespa. "Um, Ita… really, be careful…"

Feliciano blinked. "Eh? Of course…" he said, tilting his head.

Tired of being ignored, Lovino stepped into the conversation. "Come on, I'll go with you to the door," he said to Feliciano "go wash your face or something, idiot," he said in Spain's direction "you still look like you have the pillow stuck to your face"

"Si, querido~" Spain said, chuckling when Lovino gave him a thumbs-up, flushing horribly, and turned in the bathroom's direction, trying not to laugh harder when he heard Feliciano's amused "oh… brother…" followed by a quick yelp of pain. It was a good thing he knew the fights between them were mostly loud but never really something to worry about "now Lovi, be nice to your brother~" he said as he walked away, just in case.

He thought he heard a scream of something like "if he fucking leaves soon there will not be _much_ damage," followed by another stream of curses, and laughed. Francis was probably right; he was a bit crazy, finding that cute.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once they made it to the door, Feliciano turned, their mini-fight already forgotten, and hugged Lovino again, squeezing him with the kind of strength he only got when it was not needed (or it could be the fucking wurst again, Lovino thought).

"Have a good time," he said "yes, brother? I love you lots!"

The older brother patted his back awkwardly. "Yes, yes," he said, flushing and pushing him away "whatever…" he paused "you too… I guess" he mumbled, obviously displeased.

Feliciano grabbed his hands again. "I mean it," he said, pouting slightly at Lovino's tone "brother should be happy, too. And you _do_ care about big brother Spain," he said, once again looking a bit serious "so please," he squeezed his hands a little "please, brother?"

"I don't-!" Lovino started, but stopped when Feliciano puffed one cheek. He felt himself flush further "f-fine" he mumbled "_fine_!" he repeated louder when Feliciano didn't stop giving that _look_.

"Good," he nodded.

Lovino didn't know whether to try to hit him again or bang his own head against the wall. He was the older brother, dammit!

Feliciano then kissed him on each cheek and quickly ran to his car. "Ve~ now that I think about it… I better take care of the house while you are here, right?" he said, opening the window and then driving out at inhuman speed (probably scaring both the police and the Guardia Civil into action).

It took Lovino the few seconds it took Feliciano to disappear to process the fact that meant the potato bastard was surely going to end up at his home.

"_Fucking_-" he said, slamming the door back inside. He stormed his way to the living room again, cursing all the way.

"Now, Lovi, that's not cute."

Lovino stopped dead.

"Ven aquí, ¿si~?" Spain said, patting the empty space on the couch next to him, smiling the entire time.

Lovino sat next to him, crossing his arm and puffing his cheeks.

"Gracias, Lovi," Antonio said, putting an arm around him. "Really, I really appreciate it."

"I already told you, I did nothing," he murmured, tempted to just give in and lean closer for once.

"Not true," Antonio said, bending down to speak next to his ear "me hiciste muy feliz," he said, before choosing to simply stay there, holding him close.

The Italian felt himself blush for the umpteenth time that day_._ Well, that was the least he could say after all the shit he went through. Not like hearing that made him happy or made him feel butterflies or anything, mind.

They stayed like that for a long moment. Lovino decided he was tired, and let his head rest on Spain's chest, who looked at him for a second before bringing his hand up, patting his head.

Lovino closed his eyes. That kind of felt good.

"Hey, Lovi…" Spain said "what was that about you being lucky?" he asked then, gleefully.

Lovino bolted up and head-butted him, storming off. Trust the bastard to ruin a good moment.

"Lovi?" Spain asked pitifully to the empty room, clutching his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Sorry, Spain. I _do_ love you, I swear. And you had it coming. I'm sure they will make up later.

**Bienvenido:** welcome.**  
Si, querido:** yes, dear. (I could _not_ help myself.)**  
Ven aquí, ****¿si?:** come here, yes?**  
Gracias: **thanks.**  
Me hiciste muy feliz:** you made me so/very happy

In some parts of Southern Italy, the "thumbs up" gesture takes the place of the good ol' middle finger.

"Guardia Civil" is the Spanish Civil Guard. There's an article on wikipedia (and a fill on the kink meme, if you'd like to see *cough* – yes I better shut up) if you're curious.

So, how much do I fail? Do tell me~

Also, what the hell is with the random italics/bolding/lack of space, fanfiction dot net?


	12. Turtles

**Title:** Turtles  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Wordcount:** 730+/-  
**Pairing/Characters:** Spain/S. Italy/Spain (Antonio/Lovino/Antonio), turtles, mentions of OC Argentina (Martín Hernandez).  
**Summary:** Turtles!  
**A/N: **Two weeks suffering through alternately no internet/veeeerrry slow internet only to find out someone had messed with the cables and stuff and it was a stupid thing, fixable in less than five minutes. Baw.

Anyway: this is inspired on that infamous strip with the turtles (if you don't know which one I'm talking about, go to my profile, there's a link there).

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, Spain!" Lovino called, entering the Spaniard's house "where the hell are you? If you're going to call me to come over, you could at least have the decency of being here to greet me!" he yelled as he walked inside

"Lovi? Over here, over here!" Antonio called from inside

Was that the sound of water? Lovino asked himself, already dreading what he could find out as he made his way to the backyard.

He found Spain there, kneeling and laughing, a dripping hose in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, eyeing the hose warily. He didn't want to ruin his clothes.

Still laughing a little, Spain turned around to greet Lovino, his eyes shining. "Hehe, sorry, Lovi~ I completely lost track of time here," he apologized, rubbing his head. He turned around fast after saying that, apparently looking for something.

Despite what his common sense told him, Lovino walked closer, ready to head-butt Spain if water came anywhere near him. He couldn't help the scowl forming itself in his face when he saw little turtles swimming in a big bowl at his feet.

"_Spain_…"

The aforementioned turned to look at Lovino. "Oh I'm sorry, Lovi… I couldn't help it! Those turtles were so cute! After I saw them I had to get some! I'm a bit sad that I have to have them there until I can make a place more spacious for them, but…" he brightened suddenly, turning in the direction of the turtles "kids!" he chirped "your father is here~" he said cheerfully.

Lovino lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why of course, Lovi, you're their father!" he said, smiling, in Lovino's opinion, like a complete idiot.

"Why?"

"Well, I am their mother…"

Lovino was getting a headache already. "Why are you the _mother_?"

"Well… I am already Martin's 'mother'… I wouldn't want him to get confused…"

"…_Who_?"

"Argentina!" Spain replied with a smile "please don't tell me you forgot about him already…"

"Oh, yeah…" Lovino said, forgetting about the subject quickly

Antonio's smile widened. "Lovi, don't tell me _you_ want to be their mother…"

"Of course not, you idiot! I lack several body parts for that, in case you haven't noticed," _and we're not even the same species_, he wanted to add, but as Nations, there was not much consensus as to what they _actually_ where "and the same goes for you! And who said I want to be either one of their parents, dammit!?"

"But it makes sense!"

Lovino massaged his head. "How?" he asked, dreading the response

"Well, if I'm the mother, you're the father! Besides, I'm sure you'll be the kind of father who will pretend to be strict and unloving, but we all know deep inside you'll love your kids…"

Lovino lowered his head, prepared to give Spain the head-butt he deserved for his stupidity, when he caught sight of one of the turtles climbing the bowl, balancing precariously on the border. He saw the little thing about to fall, and before he could think about it, he was on his knees and gently putting it back inside, not noticing what he had done and the wet feeling on his knees (_shit_, the mud would take forever to come out his new pants) until he was already standing up again.

_Merda_.

He did not want to look at Spain. And he didn't have to, because in a second, Antonio's (wet) arms were around him, now ruining his _shirt_ too, and why did he have to be dating such an insufferable, shit-for-brains idiot?

"See, Lovi?" he said, all too loud considering he was glued to him "I was right!" he said cheerfully "you'll help me now, right? I don't want to leave them in that bowl all day, but who knows where they'll go if we don't keep an eye on them…"

Lovino sighed, deeply. "… fine, you bastard," he said at least. "But only if I can change into something else, there's no need to ruin my clothes any more," he exhaled, dreading to even think what it'll take to save his clothes, if they could be saved at all.

"You left clothes from the last time you stayed here!" grabbing his hand, Antonio dragged him into the house "come on, we can't let our kids alone too long!" he exclaimed as they ran inside.

The Italian could feel his cheeks flushing a deep crimson. _Kids_, he thought, incredulous, _God,_ _Spain is such an idiot_. If his tone was fond, he never noticed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I bet you know already, but: "merda" means "shit".

Martín Hernandez is the fanon name of Argentina-tan (also fanon). I had to put my country in here sometime.

Anyway yes, we usually refer to Spain as the "_Mother_land", hence all the jokes about having an Oedipus and Elektra complex at the same time after Hetalia. If you look in wikipedia, you'll see that Argentina's ethnicity is mainly Spanish and Italian, hence why Spain asks if Lovino forgot.


End file.
